


Thriced Crossed

by guera



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Team Feels, Thrice crossed, cameos of Fantastic Four, comics what comics?, portals suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guera/pseuds/guera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being pulled into an alternate dimension is just something Peter Parker has to learn to deal with now that he dresses up in bright colors and hangs around people who tend to attract things like portals that spit out giant lobsters.</p><p>He doesn't have to like it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thriced Crossed

Chapter One

 Through the Rabbit Hole

* * *

 

It was all Reed Richards’ fault.

He knew that was probably Stark’s line, but really, it was something he and Peter actually agreed on. And giant portals sucking in anything in their path and spitting out monsters? Totally Richards’ fault.

“Hey, Spiderman, playing hooky?”

Peter came to a halt hanging upside down beside Hawkeye’s perch, and eyed the portal that just sucked a bus (hopefully empty) into its swirling vortex. “Eh, who needs to graduate, right?” He was still kicking himself for letting it slip he was still in high school. SHEILD could be a persistent pain in the ass when they set their mind to it, and keeping his secret identity secret was proving more difficult with a quasi-omnipotent alphabet agency taking an interest in him.

 He caught sight of Iron Man flying around what looked like a cross between a giant ox and a scorpion. A flash of blue let him know that Captain America was on the ground fighting a swarm of giant bugs.  He could hear the Hulk, but not see him and he had no idea where the Black Widow might be hiding.

Being sort of on a team was really different than working alone, so much to freaking keep track of.

Hawkeye lined up an arrow, waiting to see what was going to come rushing out of the portal now that nothing else was being pulled in. “I didn’t graduate.”

Whatever Peter was going to say about that was rejected for a more immediate concern. “Is that a giant lobster?”

There was an unholy grin on Hawkeye’s face as he let the arrow fly. “Think we can find a pot big enough?”

Peter just laughed and launched himself into the fray. For a while he lost himself in the thrill of the fight. He was just putting the final touches on tying the giant lobster down when a shout called his attention to the portal.

It was starting to suck in again, and on the ground, Peter could really feel the pull. He had gotten closer to it than he had realized. He only had half a second to pick an anchor and he barely got the web stuck to the street sign before his feet were pulled off the ground. There was more shouting, but all Peter could hear was the creak as the street sign bent under his weight and the pull of the vortex.

He felt a sharp bite of pain hit his calf just before the sign lost its battle against the portal. He desperately threw another web out hoping to hit anything that would anchor him, but the few feet he slid when the sign came loose was just enough to get the tip of his feet to touch the surface of the portal and Peter had just enough time to look up and see a flash of red and gold bearing down on him before his world turned inside out and then went thankfully black.

 

xXxX

“I’m not saying I’m not happy that he’s found a friend. I mean, it’s good for him…this way he at least has someone to pull him out into the fresh air and make him eat something beyond dinner rolls that he can sneak into the library. But did it have to be _Malfoy’s_ only son?” Harry slumped further into the soft cushions of the corner booth he and Ron had claimed in the slightly overcrowded Leaky Cauldron.

Ron made a sympathetic face around the spoon in his mouth. He pulled the spoon out and pointed it in Harry’s direction. “That’s nothing. Did I tell you Rose wants to _date_?”

Harry blinked. “Scorpius?”

Ron froze with his spoon halfway back to his mouth. “Oh, god. I hope not. I don’t want her to date Scorpius. Harry she can’t date Scorpius, because then Hermione would want to get together with his parents and, _do you know who his parents are?_ That’s it, she’s not dating. At all. Ever.” As if to punctuate his declaration, he took a large bite of stew.

Harry couldn’t help the snicker. Ron just glared around his mouthful before swallowing and saying, “Laugh now, Lily’s not that much younger than Rose.”

That cut Harry off mid snicker. “Na uh, Lily’s just a baby. I got years before I have to worry about that.”

“Keep telling yourself that, mate.”

Harry made a face, but switched topics, “Ginny is going to drive me batty with all the Christmas plans, did I tell you she ordered another turkey? That makes _three,_ plus the double decker cake pudding _thing_ that I swear is going to rot our teeth just by being in the same room as us. I will pay you large sums of money if…”

But Ron never learned what Harry would pay him large sums of money to do because there was a loud crack and a figure fell from the ceiling and crashed into several tables. Shouts echoed in the crowded space as people, plates and drinks scattered all over the floor.

“We have an apparition point for a REASON!” Maggie, who had mostly taken over the Cauldron since her uncle had decided retirement sounded fun, looked livid and already had her wand out, righting tables.

Harry made his way to the center of the mess while Ron checked on anyone that had ended up on the floor in the fiasco. The first thought that entered Harry’s head was that the person, he couldn’t tell gender or age yet, looked like something out of the pages of Dudley’s old comic books. Harry used to sneak a look whenever he could, though he never managed to read enough to get the story so he used to make up his own. The skin tight suit and bright colors made him think of Superman, though the design was all wrong.

The second thing he noticed, and he was a bit annoyed with himself that he didn’t notice it first, was the blood on the floor. Adding it to the fact that the person hadn’t stirred from the spot where they’d fallen, Harry began to worry this was more serious than a simple apparition miscalculation.

Harry crouched down, ran a simple diagnostic spell and released a breath when it came back negative for spinal damage. Trying to be gentle, Harry flipped the person over and looked for a way to get the mask off. His fingers found a break in the fabric at the neck.

“He’s just a kid.”  Harry frowned at the bruise that colored the boy’s jaw, not knowing if it was from before or after his fall.

“Is he alright?” Harry looked up to see Ron bent over them and a crowd starting to form a circle, craning their heads to see. “Holy…what’s that in his leg?”

Harry followed Ron’s gaze and realized that all the blood on the floor was due to a black rod sticking out of the boy’s lower leg, about half the length of his pinky and just as thick.

“I don’t know, but he’s going to need a healer. Ron?”

“Yeah, I’ll let ‘em know you’re right behind me.” He disappeared with a crack.

Harry layered a few spells over the boy, to lighten him and keep his airways open for the trip, before gathering him in his arms and standing. “Just put our dinner on my tab, Maggie…”

She waved him off before he could even get all the words out. “Don’t even worry about it.”

Harry nodded his thanks before concentrating on St. Mungos emergency apparition point and disappearing as well.

The first few moments after he appeared in the familiar white room were chaotic as his burden was taken from him and transferred to a gurney, healers and nurses fluttering around him calling out orders and readings. Harry took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, trying to keep out of the way.

This wasn’t his first time doing this, as an auror he’d visited this room many times as both the injured and the transporter, but it always left him a bit unsettled, adrenaline still rushing though his veins but having to place his faith in the healers.

Ron sidled up next to him. “So much for our day off, huh?”  

Harry huffed out a laugh but straightened when a familiar figure broke away from the chaos and headed their way. Harry watched over her shoulder as the gurney was rolled out of the room, before offering a smile.

“When Ginny told me you were doing anything and everything to get out of helping with the Christmas party I thought she was exaggerating, but this is a bit much, even for you.”

“I swear, Katie, he practically fell in our laps. Besides, I have a very demanding job.”

She didn’t buy it, “Uh huh. And on your days off you’ve been hiding in the shop.”

“ _Helping_ in the shop.” His smile faded. “So, what’s the verdict? Is he going to be okay?”

Katie’s face sobered. “Scans come back clean, nothing life threatening. We need to remove whatever that is from his leg and patch it up. Ron said he just appeared in the Leaky Cauldron?”

Harry nodded. “Just fell from the air. I thought it was an apparition gone wrong…”

Katie shook her head. “It doesn’t match up with the unconsciousness or the thing in his leg. Unless he fell on it.” Her mouth twisted wryly. “But his head is showing no signs of trauma meaning he didn’t just smack his head on the floor and knock himself out.”

“Course not, that would be simple and we don’t ever get the simple cases. We get the complex cases with loads of complex paperwork. I swear I am still filling out paperwork from the ice cream and white rabbit incident from a month ago.” Ron rubbed his forehead in exasperation while Katie just mouthed ‘ice cream and white rabbit’ and Harry shook his head.

“Can you contact me as soon as you know more? Or he wakes up?” Harry’s question snapped her focus back to him.

She nodded. “I let you know.”

“Thanks.”

As he and Ron headed towards the desk to fill out the forms that came with transporting an injured party to St. Mungus, Ron bumped his shoulder against Harry’s. “We always get the weird ones.”

 


End file.
